So Much For MY Happy Ending
by WriTerGrL
Summary: SONGFIC! Someone is getting married and Raven watches the love of her life vow his eternal love to someone else. She wonders what went wrong and realizes the happiness of those around her and feels cheated by fate. It's a bittersweet RaeRob story. Review!


So Much for **MY** happy Ending...

Ok guts I'm sorry I just needed to vent about something and so I wrote this. Raven is in my predicament right now in this fic. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! I know I usually write more but I would kill this if I continued on. I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I own the song "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne. All I own is my broken heart and my computer.

* * *

Once Upon A Time... 

I looked to the man across from me and he in return gave the same pain filled and yet reassuring glance to me. His beautiful amber eyes looked into my own from across the aisle as the sound of the organ began to play. I watched as the beautiful crafted mahogany doors opened to reveal her radiant beauty.

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?**

Her feet seemed to hover above ground as she floated down the aisle in step and in unison with the tune of the wonderful melody. Her beautiful red locks were cascading down her bare shoulders and the beautiful white vale covered her beautiful face. The dress was simple and a bit revealing I must say but it was worn with complete innocence.

I took this as an opportunity to gaze at his face. His beautiful raven hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that was ever so complemented by a ribbon of black silk. I watched his amazingly handsome face curve into the biggest smile I had ever seen him give. I watched the young couple as they joined hands as he carefully razed the vale to reveal her beautiful orange colored skin.

I looked to the wonderful strands of black that lay atop his beautiful head longing to run my fingers through them for the first and last time. I looked to the tall woman who stood in front of me. This was the happiest day of her life but the feeling wasn't mutual. Have you ever heard the expression "Always A bridesmaid never a bride" well that is my life in a nutshell.

How idiotic of me to ever even dream that I would be the one it that beautiful dress! How naïve of me to ever to believe that I would be the one holding his hand on this day! I looked at him and he glanced past his bride and stared directly at me. His gaze burned into my aching soul. It was an apologetic look. He knows... at least I think he does. He was saying his vows to her now and I felt every word resound of the walls as it was said in absolute love. I looked at him and her, the both seemed so happy together. I felt my eyes burn and the smell of salt as the clear liquid rolled down my pale cheek.

**Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
**

I'm glad people normally cry at weddings but this was different than most of those tears. I looked at her with resentment although I know I was wrong in doing so. I had known him before her, I had loved him before her but she was open to him unlike me.

She confessed of her love while I tried to hide from it. The memories of him holding me in his arms when I needed to be loved, the beautiful sound of his voice as he whispered in my ear the secrets he had never told anyone except me alone, the warmth of his lips against mine.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
**

This was the past of course so it did not matter but the past still hurts. I was a child then but today was different, today I am an adult and it was time to put away with my childish dreams. The fantasies of me and the boy I used to playfully call "Boy blunder" seemed to slip away as he placed the beautiful diamond ring upon her slender finger. The diamond shined brilliantly, the rays of it seemed to mock me as I tried to imagine how that ring would have looked on my own hand. Would I be wearing it had I opened up? There are times in your life that you wished you could go back and fix things but you just can't. These were my mistakes not hers but God it is so easy to blame everyone but your own self.

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
**

I heard the Tamaran minister ask if any would object to the union. Had I not had a good sense of my balance I would have toppled over. There was a pain in my chest and a lump in my throat. I couldn't hold the sobs forever but I would hold them until it was over. Another single tear rolled down my cheek and I felt my face flush in rage and pain. He noticed this and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and read his lips as he mouthed something to me.

"I will always love you" he seemed to say as the silence continued on. I had nor will I ever love anyone the way I loved him. No matter where I am or whatever the circumstance may be I loved him. I loved him as my leader as my friend and the keeper of my heart from now until the end of time.

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

This was it, the part I dreaded most. I watched as their lips joined together. He held her in a tight embrace and the crowd seemed to cheer as they held each other. It was with that kiss that my world came crumbling down, that was the moment hope had been lost. I looked to him and as he gazed at me while he held her in his arms. Through the tears and the pain I nodded my head in approval. It hurt so damn much...so it was really over.

**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
**

I would never hold him in my arms nor would ever have him as my own. I looked to them as her face beamed with joy as she shouted something in her native tongue. They were happy together but most importantly he was happy with her. Love hurts yes but true love means pain and sacrifice and because I truly love him I shall sacrifice my happiness for his and deal with my pain. I gazed at him for the last time for I knew in my heart I had to leave for his sake and my broken heart.

I slowly got up and my feet seemed to grow wings. The pain of it all was washing over and consuming me. I ran down the aisle my eyes catching glances of those around me. There was BeastBoy and Terra in a loving embrace beside the newly wed couple. The beautiful blond girl gently rubbed her delicate stomach as the green changeling held his beloved wife and their unborn child closer.

I glanced at Cyborg as he began twirling his longtime girlfriend around in the air as she screamed in joy, it seemed he just purposed to her. Everywhere I looked there it was staring me in the face laughing and taunting me. It was Happiness and it didn't want me.

I pushed open the mahogany doors as I began running down the cold damp street. The moon didn't even seem to want to see me as it hid itself behind the clouds. I felt my fingernails trail down my face trying to gauge out my eyes hoping it would change the fact of what I just witnessed but I know it wouldn't. I gave out a wailing sob as a seated myself on a nearby curb and sat there just sobbing and thinking.

So this tale ended like all the others. The princess falls madly in love and marry's her prince charming and gets to move into her beautiful shiny castle filled with love while the birds sing in joy and the sun shines gently upon her and her kingdom. It is how it was supposed to end.

HOW STUPID! Who was I to even think that I would wind up with Him! Me! The hideous monster only dreamed about in nightmares and fairy tales and she the beautiful princess. Had I one wish in my entire life it would be that the author of my story gave me a few happy endings but wishes don't come true...at least not mine.

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

My tale didn't start off joyous to begin with so how did ever begin to fool myself into believing I would have a happy ending! I tried running farther and farther away from it but it kept chasing me, the black hole that closed this chapter of my life. It would all be over soon as the curly font grazed its way upon my wasted life in a matter of moments.

**_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER....THE END_**


End file.
